


Chocolate Chip Cookies

by hannaxe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mlm, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannaxe/pseuds/hannaxe
Summary: George bakes cookies for Dream and they’re just so in love
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of studying for my ACT lol

“Hey, Dream,” George hollered from the kitchen, the smile on his face etched into the call. 

Dream currently sat perched in his office chair, in a quaint room located a few doors down the corridor that connected to the open layout of the living area and kitchen. He had been attempting to edit a new video for a few hours while leaving his boyfriend to do whatever he pleased. Dream had offered a seat on his lap to the brunet whilst he edited, but George only giggled and ultimately decided to bake some cookies for the pair because he wanted to _“spoil him”_ for always working so hard.

“Yeah?” Dream questioned, hoping it was loud enough to pass through the walls separating them.

“Come here!”

Dream huffed with a fond smile on his face as he pulled his headphones off and set them down on his desk, right beside his keyboard and mouse. He rose to his feet and began the trek down the hallway to eventually make it to his destination.

He was glad that George wanted him because it gave his clingy-ass a chance to see the boy he adored.

When he arrived at the kitchen, he saw his beautiful boyfriend facing away from him, leaned over the counter. It would have been the perfect chance to sneak up on the easy-to-startle boy if he hadn’t requested Dream’s appearance and known he was coming.

Either way, Dream didn’t make his presence known until he pressed his chest against the shorter man's back and wrapped his arms around his waist, clasping his bigger hands on top of George’s stomach. George jumped slightly and Dream giggled as he hunched over to rest his head on the other’s shoulder. 

“I missed you,” Dream mumbles into George’s neck, placing an acute kiss on the soft, exposed skin.

“Good,” George greets, “I finished the cookies.”

Dream looks past George’s neck to see the tray of warm cookies sitting in front of the brunet and takes note of the _potentially chocolate-chip?_ flavor. Dream presses another kiss onto George’s skin, just before the collar of his shirt, and continues across his small shoulders.

“What’s this for?” George questions as he reaches behind his head to ruffle the blond locks that moved as Dream pecked him repeatedly.

“It’s my way of saying ‘thank you’” Dream murmurs, “you didn’t have to do this, you know?”

“Dream, they’re just cookies,” George laughs, “God knows you deserve more than a batch of cookies.”

Dream halts the kisses to the shorter’s shoulder to spin him around so that they were now chest-to-chest with each other. His hands fell back into their clasped placement but were now settled on George’s lower back. 

Dream looked down at George’s face and noticed the flour and chocolate that had been painted across his cheeks and nose, causing his heart to do a little flip as he took in the domesticity of the situation. His eyelashes and eyebrows had a few specks of white dots between the short strands and his left cheek had one large clump of flour smeared across his faint freckles.

“What?” George asks, concern in his voice as the other continued to stare at him

“Nothing,” Dream grins, “you’re just very cute.”

George lowers his head down into Dream’s chest as he lets out an exasperated _stop it_ and tries his best to hide his, now dark red, facial features. He was most likely getting the white powder all over Dream’s shirt, but how could he care when the prettiest thing in the world was wrapped in his arms? He removes said arms from George’s back and lifts them to cradle the boy’s head, kissing the crown of his hair as he giggles.

“You are, Georgie,” George lets out a muffled groan of protest as the other continues, “and I love you, idiot.”

The shorter finally brings his head away from Dream’s t-shirt (that was, indeed, now covered in flour) and gazes up into golden and honey irises that he wished he could see the true color of. 

“I love you too,” George breathes out, barely above a whisper. The words cut into Dream’s eardrums and engrave their silky lilt into the back of his mind for him to hear over and over until he grows tired of the phrase (which he knows he never will). He could listen to it for as long as he lives and he hopes to God that he will be able to because he truly doesn’t know what he would do without George.

_George: The stupid British boy that had Dream absolutely fucking whipped._

Dream believed that could easily be the definition of the other’s name.

And just as soft and gentle as the phrase, Dream leans down to place a slow, caring kiss on the brunets dawn-tinted lips. The lips that he had kissed a million times and _would_ kiss a million more.

Neither of them presses deeper into the kiss and neither of them attempts to intensify it at all. The kiss was more of a quiet promise to each other, letting words left unsaid pass through their mouths, deep into the other’s body and soul.

George was the first to pull away, settling a smile over his cheeks and a sparkle in his eyes. They pressed their foreheads together and allowed their love to wash over them like a blanket.

“Do you want your cookies?” George smiled.

“Yes, my love.”

George hid his face and groaned, much like before, but they both knew he loved the nickname no matter how much he pretended to hate it.

He slivered his way out of Dream’s grasp to grab two small plates out of a cabinet that he could hardly reach and Dream couldn’t help the laugh that slipped out when he had to stand on his tiptoes.

“Shut up,” George pouted as he stepped back over to the cookie tray.

Dream placed a long peck to the brunet’s temple as the other put two cookies on each of their plates.

“Are you almost done editing?” George asked while handing Dream his plate, “I want to snuggle with you.”

Dream wished that he could drop everything he was doing and focus only on the endearing man holding a cookie to his sullen lips, but he promised their fans a new video and couldn’t stand the thought of letting them down after not streaming for weeks.

“Almost,” Dream says with a soft smile, “the offer from earlier still stands if you want to sit in my lap, however.” 

And as Dream says those words, he could physically see the sulk be lifted from his shoulders and the pout be erased from his face.

“Really?” George asks, eyes crinkling at the sides from his huge smile.

“Yes, idiot,” the blond takes hold of George’s hand (the one that didn’t have his plate of cookies) and begins leading him out of the kitchen and through the hall. 

When they finally make it back to Dream’s office, he returns to his seat, only this time he allows the small boy to clamber into his lap along with him. He sat sideways with his legs curled up into himself and his head against the younger’s shoulder as he watched the blond continue his work, both munching on their warm cookies.

Only one thought passed through both of their minds at that moment, one thought that filled both of their hearts with warmth. Heat that was equivalent to the sun-baked ocean water and the cookies in their hands.

_I love you_

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter if u want @hannaxe_  
> comments and criticisms are always welcome :)


End file.
